Serum creatinine (Cr) is an imperfect marker of kidney function because it is secreted by the tubules as well as being filtered by the glomerulus. This study examines oral cimetidine's ability to modify endogenous Cr clearance (by blocking Cr secretion) making it a convenient and accurate measure of glomerular filtration rate in kidney transplant recipients.